


Lies Within Truth

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Case, Angst, Episode: s09e11 Audrey Pauley, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-11
Updated: 2004-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder's back, but he's not alone. Who's with him and where did she come from? This is my response to Neoxphile's Mulder AU baby fic, that was set of the X Files forum!





	Lies Within Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Lies Within Truth

## Lies Within Truth

### by Gothic Spook

> Lies Within Truth  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: PG-13 just to be safe.  
>  Category: AU. Angst, Romance.  
>  Summery: Mulder's back, but hes not alone. Whos with him and where did she come from? This is my response to Neoxphiles Mulder AU baby fic, that was set of the X Files forum! Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it! Spoilers: None really. Maybe season 9  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just e-mail me and let me know. Feedback: Love it  
>  Authors Note: William, Jump The Shark and The Truth NEVER happened! But ALL other episodes DID! Dedication: To NEOXPHILE who set the challenge! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV:**
> 
> "Mulder, oh my God." I opened the door and saw him standing there, holding something that was covered in a blanket so I couldn't see what it was that he was carrying. I opened the door to him and he instantly came in and I closed and lock the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" 
> 
> "Can you get everyone else over here?" 
> 
> "Sure, but its the middle of the night." I inform him as I tighten the robe around myself. 
> 
> "Monica, it's important that everyone gets here now." He looks at me pleadingly 
> 
> "Let me go and change, then I'll start calling whoever you want." I tell him, he takes a seat on the couch and I make my way to my room. I look at the naked form sleeping under the covers and I cant help but smile. "John." I shake his shoulder until he opens his eyes. He looks at me questionably. "You need to get up. We have to get everyone over here." He was now sitting up as I started putting my clothes on. 
> 
> "Why? What's so important that it cant wait until daylight?" He asked as he stood up and started putting his clothes on. 
> 
> "It's Mulder. He's in the living room." I tell him as I button up my shirt. 
> 
> "Mulder? What the hell is he doing here?" 
> 
> "I don't know." I walk out into the living room to find Mulder sitting on the sofa, he's talking to whatever is wrapped inside the blanket. I walk in front of him and see a baby in his arms. "Mulder?" I silently ask the question. 
> 
> "Monica this is Lana." He introduces. 
> 
> I stroke the child's cheek but am pulled into some sort of dram, a vision, I'm trapped inside a room. White walls. Everything is white. The clothes I'm wearing are white. I scream to be released. The glass door opens and men come in. Doctors I think. In white scrubs. I try to fight. To escape but I'm outnumbered. I feel a sharp pain in my arm and then everything goes black. The last thing I notice before I'm unconscious is the smell of cigarettes. I open my eyes and am standing in my apartment with Mulder looking at me. I knew I had just had a vision of some sort. And he could tell. It was like he was expecting me to have it. I looked at the child in his arms and new something was different about Lana. Also there was something familiar about her as well. I couldn't place it. But it was something. I was about to ask where she came from, but John chose that moment to enter the living room. He looked at Mulder and then at the baby in his arms. 
> 
> "Mulder, what the hell are you doing here?" 
> 
> "I could ask you the same thing Dog-man." Mulder replies, giving us both a sly smile while looking at me and then at him. He raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manor. 
> 
> "What ever youre thinking, stop it!" John ordered him. Mulder just laughed and again asked me to call everyone over here, but not to use any names, mainly his, over the phone. He instructs me to call Skinner, The Lone Gunmen and Dana. I phone Skinner and The Lone Gunmen first of all, they all should be round shortly and then I phone Dana last. 
> 
> "Scully." I hear her yawn out. 
> 
> "Dana its Monica. Listen can you come to my place straight away?" 
> 
> "Monica do you have any idea what time it is?" I can tell she just looked at her clock beside her bed. 
> 
> "I know its late but this is very important and has to do with that case from awhile back." I hope she gets the hint, she doesn't. 
> 
> "What case?" 
> 
> "The case with that guy, the UFO nut who went missing. I think I may have a lead in the case and its very important." I stressed the word 'very' to her. She finally does understand and says she'll be right over. I hang up the phone and walk back into the living room where Mulder and John are talking in baby talk to Lana. They both look up as they here me entering. "They're all on their way." I answer the unasked question. 
> 
> "Can I ask you two something? William, is he okay?" Mulder asks nervously, looking from John to me and back again. 
> 
> "He's great." John tells him. But I knew Mulder was looking for a different answer. 
> 
> "He's happy." I tell him and he smile a huge grin. Just then there is a knock at the door. John and I instantly pull our guns out. I slowly open the door, seeing who it is and then open it fully allowing The Lone Gunmen and Skinner to enter and I quickly shut the door behind them. 
> 
> "Mulder, you old son of a gun." Frohike greets and then pulls Mulder in for a hug. John had taken Lana off of Mulder so Mulder could properly greet his old friends. Mulder hugs Byers and Langly as well and then sees Skinner standing to the side. Looking a little out of place. 
> 
> "Come here you big bald beautiful man." Mulder reaches out and pulls him into a hug. I have to fight the urge to burst out laughing at the sight. I make my way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. I have a feeling its going to be a very long night. There is a series of knocks on the door. Skinner opens it and lets Dana in, she's carrying William in a baby carrier and has a bag full of his things that he may need. 
> 
> "Sir?" She asks questionably, not sure why he's here. She enters the living room, Skinner following closely behind carrying William and his bag. She places William's carrier and bag on the floor and then she looks up into the living room. "Oh my God." 
> 
> Dana sees Mulder and instantly runs to his arms. I cant help but grin as I watch from the kitchen doorway. She kisses him all over his face until finally coming to his lips where they stay for a few minutes. Until they finally pull apart, they look into each others eyes. 
> 
> "You okay?" Mulder asks. 
> 
> "Am I okay? Mulder, I haven't seen you in such a long time." I see Dana smile as she reaches out and touches Mulders face. Her hand lingers. "I was so worried." 
> 
> "Well I'm okay." He tells her and kisses her again. As I go back into the kitchen to make coffee I cant help but smile, being witness to the reunion. It was a perfect moment. But I knew that Mulder had something important to tell us all. That's why I was getting everyone some coffee, I somehow knew everyone would most likely need it. 
> 
> Everyone sat in the living room. Mulder, Dana and Skinner where on the couch. John was sitting in the single armchair with me leaning against it by his feet. And Byers, Langly and Frohike had got some chairs from the kitchen table. No one said anything. Mulder was obviously thinking how to explain everything he needed to. And no one else wanted to interrupt his thoughts. William was asleep in his carrier. And Lana was on the floor in front of me playing with a couple of my old toys from my childhood I had kept over the years. 
> 
> "Okay since no one else seems curious at all, Ill start the questions. Where the hell have you been this past year Mulder?" John finally asked. Breaking the tense silence that had settled in the room. I was glad John broke that silence, I couldn't stand it. 
> 
> "I've been looking for the truth." Was all he said and then he took a sip of his coffee. 
> 
> "And...?" John was getting frustrated. 
> 
> "And I found it." Again Mulder said no more. 
> 
> "Okay since you're dodging the questions answer this one. Where the hell did Lana come from?" Skinner asked, he to was becoming frustrated. 
> 
> "Want a lesson about the birds and the bees?" Mulder asked, but seeing the glare everyone was giving him he decided to tell everyone what needed to be said. "This past year I have been looking for the truth. When I was out in the desert word got to me that the X Files were still open. It bugged me on why they would keep it open since they were so determined to have it shut down at all costs. So I did a little research on all possible reasons. Agent Reyes its true that youre adopted right?" 
> 
> "Yeah, but what's that got to do with the X Files?" I asked, a little uncomfortable with everyone in the room now knowing this and the fact that Mulder had gone behind my back to get this information instead of coming to me and asking for it. 
> 
> zIt actually has everything to do with it." 
> 
> "What?" I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this. 
> 
> "What's the first thing you remember about your life?" Everyone now has there attention on me. I think back to the first thing about my life I remember. 
> 
> "I was 13 and I was in the desert. I was just running. I don't remember from who. I just know I was scared. A police officer found me and when he asked my name and who my parents where and where I was born. I couldn't answer. I didn't know. I was adopted by my Mama and Papa, they gave me a home and a name." Tears were running down my cheeks by the time I finished, remembering how confused I was on that day and how empty I felt, to some extent still feel. I had my head down, I couldn't look at any of then, but I knew they were all staring at me. None of them had known this. I had never wanted them to know. John never even knew. 
> 
> "Why didn't you tell any of us this before?" John asks as he sits on the floor next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders, I instantly rested my head on his shoulder. 
> 
> "Because there was no point. You didn't need to know and I didn't want anyone to know." I stood up and went into the kitchen, trying to control my anger at Mulder going behind my back. I felt a hand of my shoulder and turned around quickly to see Mulder. "Why did you go behind my back? If you want information on me you could have just asked!" I yell at him. 
> 
> "Because it was safer for you and everyone if I went behind your back." Mulder defended. 
> 
> "Why do I get the impression there's more to the reason you called everyone here?" 
> 
> "Because there is. Don't you every wonder where the small scars came from. The one behind your ears, the ones around your body. Don't you ever wonder why you cant remember." 
> 
> "The scars are probably from the childhood I cant remember and of course I wander, anyone would. But the fact is there's no point in wandering because I cant remember." 
> 
> "Because they didn't want you to remember." 
> 
> "Who?" I was becoming very confused and very angry. 
> 
> "The government. They didn't want you to remember your connection." 
> 
> "Connection to what?" Now I was really confused as to what Mulder was trying to tell me. 
> 
> "To me." 
> 
> "Why would I have a connection to you?" 
> 
> "Because you're my sister." I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. 
> 
> "No ... it cant be true." He looks at me sympathetically. 
> 
> zIt is. I have the proof with me." He looked away for a second and when he looked back I knew there was more he needed to say. 
> 
> "There's more isn't there?" 
> 
> "Yes, you remember how Scully had a child, Emily, but she never gave birth to her? Well the same has been done to you. Lana is your daughter." 
> 
> At that point I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke down and would have fallen to the floor if Mulder hadn't been there. He lowered himself along with me as I collapsed to the ground. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly. I heard footsteps and thought that the others must be in the kitchen, watching me cry. But I couldn't control it. I was overwhelmed with emotions. I was happy, that I knew who I was and where I had come from. I was scared at the thought of the impact this would have on my everyday life. I was shocked to find out that I had a daughter. I was scared of what to think of all of this. When I finally pulled away from Mulder a little, I looked up at him, he smiled slightly and kissed my forehead. I looked up and saw John and everyone else standing in the doorway watching with very shocked expressions. Im guessing that they had heard the entire conversation and new everything. I looked at John and saw he had Lana in his arms. He looked from her to me. I stood up and walked over to them. I looked up at John, I then looked at Lana who was smiling and reaching her arms out towards me. I couldn't help but grin and take her into my arms. She instantly wrapped her little arms around me and I wrapped mine around her. Tears started to run down my cheeks again as I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. I looked at John, afraid of what he thinks of all of this. But I saw acceptance and love in his eyes. He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. Being careful as not to hurt Lana. He then kissed me squarely on the lips. He didn't care what all the people watching would think. He knew it was showing me that he would stick by me no matter what happened. 
> 
> After everyone had calmed down from the shock of the news, we all sat down in our original places and Mulder had shown everyone the evidence he had collected to connect me as his sister. 
> 
> "Where did you get all of these? How did you get all of these?" Skinner asked. 
> 
> "The usual way, breaking into government buildings." 
> 
> "I shouldn't have asked. Okay what are you doing back? I thought it was safer for everyone if you stayed away." Skinner asked. 
> 
> "Well I found out that the government has no interest in me anymore." 
> 
> "So who do they want now?" Frohike asked. 
> 
> "I actually don't know, but I was told to come back with Lana." 
> 
> "Who told you?" Langly asked. 
> 
> "A wise man in the desert." 
> 
> "So what happens now?" I ask. 
> 
> "Well we go back to pretending everything is normal." Mulder simply said, he glances at his watch. "It's late I think we should call it a night, everyone needs to at least get some sleep tonight." 
> 
> "Where will you stay?" Byers asked Mulder. 
> 
> "He can stay with me." Dana told him. 
> 
> "No, if I'm wrong about there not being any danger then it will put you and William in danger." He explained. 
> 
> "You can stay here Mulder. I have an extra room anyway." I offer and, much to Dana's annoyance, he agrees. A few hours later Im lying in bed with John. Were facing each other with our arms wrapped around each other. I watch him as he sleeps. I know I should as well. But I cant. To much has happened. I need to talk to Mulder. And I couldn't wait until morning. I slowly extract myself from Johns arms and walk towards the spare bedroom. I gently knock and Mulder says to come in. He doesn't seem suprise to see me. And Im not suprised that he is still awake and sitting on his bed. "Hi." I'm feeling a little foolish now, he pats the bed next to him. I sit down next to him. We're silent for a few moments, watching the sleeping baby on one side of the double bed. "How did you find her?" I ask him. 
> 
> "I was in a government building. I was on my way out when I saw her in a room by herself. I looked at her name and saw 'Lana Reyes' and I knew she was important, that I had to get her out of there. That was when I started to look into your past." 
> 
> "I'm not sure what I should be feeling. I've always dreamed of having a baby, but I'm so angry that I never got to experience the things I should have." 
> 
> "Like pregnancy." 
> 
> "Yeah, but also not seeing her take her first breathe or see her first smile. I feel like I've kind of been robed." 
> 
> "They did rob you, they took everything away from you." 
> 
> "Will I ever get any of it back?" I asked him, on the verge of tears. 
> 
> "I don't know. But you have me back." He tells me then a grin breaks on his face. "I bet you've missed tormenting me." 
> 
> "Fox." I nudge him with my elbow. But he doesn't react, he looks at me shocked. "What is it?" 
> 
> "You called me 'Fox' I haven't heard you call me that since the night you were taken." He smiled at first and then looked away, upset about something, I knew what it was he was upset about. 
> 
> "You did all you could." 
> 
> "I let them take you." 
> 
> "You didn't let anything happen to me. You tried, but they had the power." 
> 
> "I should have done more." 
> 
> "You did everything you could. You spent your life looking for me, you couldn't do more even if I asked you to. I don't blame you for anything." I told him sternly. 
> 
> He looked at me almost as if he didn't believe it. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I could imagine the things he must be feeling and thinking. He had blamed himself for my abduction. Put the blame on him. And spent his life searching for me. But here I am, found and safe. And I was telling him he wasn't to blame and that I wouldn't and couldn't blame him for anything that has been done to me. 
> 
> "Can I ask you something?" I asked him as we pulled out of the hug. 
> 
> "As long as I can ask you something first, its been bugging me since I arrived." 
> 
> "Deal." 
> 
> "How long have you and Dog-man...?" I playfully elbow him at calling John that, but I cant help but laugh. 
> 
> "A few months back I was in a bad car accident, I went into a coma and nearly died, we've been together since after I came out of the hospital. But no one knew until tonight." I explain to him. 
> 
> "He's a good man. I'm glad you're together." 
> 
> "Thank you. Now can I ask a favour from you?" 
> 
> "You can ask, but whether I do it or not is a different story." 
> 
> "Tell me about my childhood. What were we like?" 
> 
> We stayed up the rest of the night. I listened as Mulder told stories of my forgotten childhood. I even broke down crying a few times, I was upset that I couldn't remember any of the events Mulder was describing. He held me as I cried and we laughed as he described some of mine and his dumb moments. We finally decided to call it a night about 3AM, I went back into my room and crawled under the covers with John. He instantly placed his arms around me and gently placed his lips on my cheek. We slept straight through the night until the alarm clock woke us up. And also a babies cry. I put my robe on as John was still waking up and went into the living room where I found Mulder trying to calm Lana down. 
> 
> "Care to give me a hand Sis?" He practically begged me with his eyes. 
> 
> "Sure." I held out my arms for Lana. Mulder placed her into my open arms. "It's okay. Look what I have." I held up my car keys and Lana instantly grabbed hold of them and started laughing as she shook them. I look up and smile at Mulder. 
> 
> "Mothers instincts." He states. I look up at him in shock. I still found it hard to believe that the child I hold in my arms is my daughter. But Mulder had shown me the evidence, the blood comparison and Dana had checked over them and confirmed it all. I was Lanas mother. "So what's everyone doing today?" Mulder asked after a few minutes of silence. 
> 
> "Well John and I have to go into the office to finish a report. So if you want you can hangout here and just do whatever it is you do in your free time." I told him. 
> 
> "A fun day watching porn!" His face lights up at the thought. 
> 
> "Don't even think about it." I tell him firmly while indicating to Lana. No way was I going to allow him to watch porn with her here. 
> 
> "Well what else can I do?" 
> 
> "Watch Snow White and her seven little dwarfs." 
> 
> "Oh how fun!" He said, his voice full of sarcasm. I place Lana back in his arms while I go and dress for work, John is already dressed and comes out into the living room. 
> 
> An hour later John and I are sitting at our desks in the basement office. Writing up the report for our latest case. It was silent. We both wanted to finish this report as soon as possible. 
> 
> "Monica have you seen where I put the autopsy report?" John asked me while he looked through all the papers on his desk. 
> 
> "No. There's probably a spare copy in the lab you could borrow." I suggested, never stopping writing my report. 
> 
> "I'm sure I left it on my desk. But I guess not. Okay I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want anything while Im out of the office?" He asked, while walking to the door. He stopped at the door, waiting to see if I wanted anything. 
> 
> "A diet coke would be good right about now. I need the sugar to be able to finish this report." 
> 
> "Okay, Ill be back soon." He said and left the office. I heard his footsteps all the way to the elevator and then the elevator doors opened and finally the closing and taking John to get the report he'd lost. I was still typing up my report when I heard a noise outside the office door. 
> 
> "John?" I called, but received no answer. A few seconds of silence and I heard it again. I stood up and walked to the office door. I heard it again and opened the door. I looked at both ends of the hall, but didn't see anything. I was about to go back inside the officer when I heard it again. Coming from my right. I took out my gun and started walking forward, my gun in front of me. I got the elevator door and found nothing. I sighed and put my gun back in the holster on my hip. I was about to turn around when a hand clamped over my mouth and something was injected into my arms. Everything instantly fell black. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **DOGGETT POV:**
> 
> After I had found a copy of the report that I had misplaced, I went to the can machine to get Monica and I a drink. Damn they had run out of Diet Coke. Monica will just have to live with regular. I don't know why she only drinks the diet. She says it tastes nicer and its healthier that regular. I think that's a load of crap. In my opinion regular is a whole lot better than diet. And about it being healthier, well you know what the say, you only live once. After getting the drinks I make my way back down to the basement office. As I step out of the elevator my phone starts ringing. 
> 
> "Doggett." I says, while struggling to carry two coke cans and a report in my other hands. 
> 
> "John please tell me youre with Monica at this moment." It was Mulder, he sounded panicky. 
> 
> "Not this second, once I'm in the office in a second then I'll be. Why?" I had stopped walking at this point. 
> 
> "Because I just got a call from someone saying that Monica wasn't safe and she needed help." It was then I became aware of how silent it was. I dropped the cans of coke and the report and ran to the office. The door was open. I rushed in and my jaw dropped. The office was a mess. Files were everywhere. The computers had been broke and everything was just a mess. I looked on Monica's desk and saw a note. I read its words out loud. 
> 
> "Lies with the truth." 
> 
> I looked around the office again. No sign of Monica, no blood anywhere, which I thought was a good thing. No clue as to who might have taken her. Except the note. 
> 
> "GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled and kicked the crash can to the other side of the room. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV**
> 
> Where the hell am I? I open my eyes and see white everywhere. My clothes are white. I stand up slowly. The walls and floors are cushioned, so its soft. On the wall to my left is a huge mirror. I work out that's its one of those mirror where I cant see in it, but the people on the other side can see out. I walk up to it. 
> 
> "Let me out!" I yell. The door, which is also padded, opens and three men enter. I recognise them all instantly. "You son of a bitch." 
> 
> In front of me is the man I have heard Mulder and Scully talk about, Cancer man. On his left is Knowle Rohrer and to his right is Alex Krycek. What confuses me even more, besides the fact that I though they were dead, is that they are wearing what looks like doctors uniforms. 
> 
> "Why am I here?" I ask them. 
> 
> "Monica, you know very well why you're here. You've been suffering from delusions since you were 8 years old. Believing in the paranormal, insisting you were abducted, that you're an FBI agent and work a unit I think you called it the X Files." CSM tells me. 
> 
> "That's because I do." I inform him. 
> 
> "Monica, the sooner you accept the fact that these are all in your imagination the sooner you will get better and can lead a normal life." 
> 
> "I was leading a normal life until you kidnapped me you black lunged son of a bitch." 
> 
> "Again, why do you insist I smoke that much, I actually don't smoke at all. And yet you insist of call me names like, Cigarette Smoking Man, Cancer man and other things like that." 
> 
> "That's because you are. My friends will find me, and when they do they are going to send your sorry ass to hell where it belongs." 
> 
> "She's getting delusional again, give her her medicine." He instructs Krycek and Knowle. They come towards me, Knowle grabs me by the arms. I kick and scream at them to let me go. But once Krycek injects me with something I fall unconscious. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **KNOWLE ROHRER POV**
> 
> "Are you sure we can get the information out of her this way?" He asks the scientist. 
> 
> "Yes I'm sure." 
> 
> "What exactly is it that youre doing to her?" 
> 
> "We're breaking her. The clothe that covers her eyes and ears make her see and hear what we want her to. Im making her believe that she is insane and in a mental hospital." 
> 
> "And you can control who she sees as well?" 
> 
> "That's correct." 
> 
> "Who has she seen so far?" 
> 
> "You and a few people she believes are dead." 
> 
> "That wont break her, she'll just think that they are trying to trick her." 
> 
> "But what if the ones she is closest to come and convince her." The scientist says with an evil smile. 
> 
> "That's brilliant." Knowle says. 
> 
> "And to make it even more brilliant. If she gets hurt in the world that she sees, she gets hurt here as well." 
> 
> "That's even better." 
> 
> "Thank you." The scientist and Knowle look into the room. Its like a green room. Everything is green. And laying in the corner is Monica Reyes. She is wearing white clothes. But has a green piece of material cover her eyes and her ears. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **DOGGETT POV**
> 
> "Who the hell would want Monica?" I really knew the answer to that, but I didn't want to think it was true. 
> 
> "She's my sister, so a lot of people would." Mulder told me. 
> 
> "I thought you said the threat was over! That everyone was safe!" I yelled at him. 
> 
> "I said it might be safe, I didn't safe I knew for sure!" He yelled back at me, he stood up and stepped so he was inches from me. 
> 
> "GUYS!" We turned and saw Scully standing in the doorway. "This isn't helping. We need to find Monica and having you two fight isn't going to get her back!" She gave us both a glare, almost daring us to talk back at her. I stepped away from Mulder and he did the same, taking a step back away from me. 
> 
> "How do we begin to look for her?" 
> 
> "By figuring out who left the note." 
> 
> The phone on my desk rang. 
> 
> "Doggett ... Who is this? .... Where? ... When? ... Fine." I hang up the phone and take a few seconds before I look up at Mulder and Dana. 
> 
> "Who was that?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "I don't know. But they said to meet them over in the park by the benches in 20 minutes." 
> 
> "Well, what are we waiting for?" 
> 
> "They didn't say all of us. They asked for Mulder." I looked up at him annoyed. I felt like it should be me going out there to find the information I need to bring Monica home. 
> 
> "Well, see you later." Mulder said and walked out of the office. Once I heard a the elevator doors close, I let out a frustrated sigh. 
> 
> "What's the matter John?" Dana took a few steps into the office and closed the door behind her. 
> 
> "I should be the one going to meet the contact! I should be doing something!" 
> 
> "You're doing all you can do. We just have to wait for Mulder to get back." 
> 
> "I cant loose her Dana." 
> 
> "You wont." She tried to comfort me. But it was useless. I felt helpless. Monica was missing, having god knows what done to her. And here I was a bag full of emotions. I had to get her back. Without her I couldn't live another day. I will do anything it takes to get her back. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV**
> 
> I feel a like stroking on my cheek. I open my eyes and see John sitting next to me. Im still in the room. But Im so happy to see him, I throw my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around me. I cant help but start to cry. 
> 
> "John. Take me home please." I beg him. 
> 
> "Once the doctors say you're all better, than I promise to take you home." I pull away from him. 
> 
> "Doctors?" 
> 
> "Doctor Spender." 
> 
> "What are you talking about. He kidnapped me and put me in here." 
> 
> "Monica, no one has ever kidnapped you." 
> 
> "Where's Mulder and Dana?" 
> 
> "Oh them, your friend Mulder is probably causing some trouble around this place. And Dana is at home. She said to say 'Hi' and that she will visit you later on today." 
> 
> "I want to see Mulder." 
> 
> "Maybe when you're a little better honey." 
> 
> "I want to see him now!" 
> 
> "Okay okay." He helps me stand up, I'm still a little weak from the drug. He walked me out into the passageway, everything is white. People are in the hallway. This was a mental hospital. In a big hall are lots of the patients. I see Mulder at a table. I practically run over to him. 
> 
> "Mulder." 
> 
> He looks up at me. 
> 
> "Monnie! I haven't seen you in so long, I thought that the aliens had taken you into their spaceship again." Something was wrong. He had a childlike look in his eyes. 
> 
> "Mulder we need to get out of here. This is all wrong." 
> 
> "Oh are we going to play conspiracy again?" He jumped up from his seat and stood on the table. "The government is hiding secrets and I will find out what they are!" Everyone in the room, who is insane, cheered him on. Mulder kept yelling about aliens and conspiracies until a couple of doctors sedated him and took him to another room. 
> 
> "Mulder! Let him go!" I ran after them, but was caught by a pare of strong arms around my waist. John was holding me back. Why was he holding me back? 
> 
> "Monica you need to snap out of it. You need to stay away from him. If you stay away from him then he wont be filling your head of this alien nonsense." 
> 
> "NO! John let me go! None of this is real! Theyre not doctors! They super soldiers!" 
> 
> "MONICA! There is no such thing as super soldiers." 
> 
> I couldn't take him acting this way any longer. I couldn't help but cry. What the hell was happening? Im not insane. Why is John acting like this. As I continued to weep in Johns arms I didn't notice Krycek come towards us and inject something into my arm. Then everything went black. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **MULDER POV**
> 
> I walked to the park and sat down on the bench I had been told to. I wander who the source could be. The voice had been muffled on the phone. Whoever it is, I hope they can help me find Monica. I want the chance to get to know her as a sister. I want to show her the life she was taken from. I want her to be safe with me watching over her, like a big brother should do. Who the hell would take her? Why would they take her? What is the importance of Lana? It is a whole ten minutes of asking myself these questions before someone sits down next to me. 
> 
> "Gibson?" 
> 
> "Good to see you to." 
> 
> "What are you doing here?" 
> 
> "Help you get Monica back." 
> 
> "What do you know?" 
> 
> "They want something that is hidden in her memory, from before she was abducted. From what Ive been told, she overheard Cancer man and your father talking, I think the super soldiers need to know what was said during that conversation." 
> 
> "Well they're going to have a bit of trouble asking her. She cant remember anything about her childhood." 
> 
> "They're doing something to her mind. Making her weak, making her remember." 
> 
> "How are they doing that?" 
> 
> "Some new technology. It lets them control what she sees, hears, feels, everything. They've created a world for her. A world where she will break and remember." 
> 
> "What about Lana? What her importance?" 
> 
> "Lana was a decoy, yes she is Monica's daughter, but nothing more. All the files and evidence you got about there not being a threat anymore was fake, that's why you got about of the building so easily, they wanted you to go to Monica. They wanted you to be slightly off your guard." 
> 
> "Do you know where they've taken her?" 
> 
> "No, but ask you Lone Gunmen friends about some tracking devices." 
> 
> "What tracking devices?" 
> 
> "Ask them, they'll know." Gibson stands up and starts to walk away. 
> 
> "Hey. Wait a minute! You're in danger now that you've met with me, you've exposed yourself." 
> 
> "Don't worry about me, just find Monica." He tells me firmly and then walks away, I don't stop him this time. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV**
> 
> I open my eyes and see I am strapped to a bed, so I can barely move. I look up and see Cancer man standing next to my bed. I try to move away, but I cant. He takes a seat in the chair that is next to the bed. 
> 
> "Lets talk Monica." 
> 
> "Go to hell." 
> 
> "Tell me about your childhood." 
> 
> "I don't remember my childhood. You took it away from me." 
> 
> "I'm afraid I did no such thing. From a traumatic event that happen when you where 8 years old, you have pushed those memories so deep into your brain that it has been forgotten. I want to help you try and get those memories back." 
> 
> "No you don't." 
> 
> "From your mother and father, I was able to get some details of a few events that happened in the childhood you claim you cant remember." 
> 
> "What?" As much as I hate this man, I want to know my forgotten memories. 
> 
> "When you were a little girl, every night you would sit in front of the fireplace and write in your diary with a nice drink by your side." 
> 
> "Hot chocolate." I say as the memory flashes before my eyes. I cant help but let tears run down my cheeks. 
> 
> "That's right. Good, you're starting to remember somethings. Let talk about when you were 8. Your parents where out to dinner, you and your brother where home alone. What happened that night Monica?" 
> 
> "Leave me alone!" I yell at him as I remember the events of that night. 
> 
> "What do you remember?" 
> 
> "GET OUT!" I scream at him, he stands up. 
> 
> "When you want to talk, I'll listen." He strokes my hair, I try to move away from the touch but the straps prevent me from moving. "I wont give up on you Monica, I want to help you." And then he leaves and I cry. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **DOGGETT POV**
> 
> I'm a nervous wreck. All I've been doing since Mulder left to meet this source was pacing the small office. I was probably leaving permanent marks in the floor. But I didn't care. It was the only thing I could do. Dana hadn't said anything to me. She had simply sat down at my desk and pretended to keep busy by reading over a report, for what case I didn't know. But I knew she wasn't thinking about the report she was reading or any case. She was worried about Mulder. So was I to be honest. Who's the source? Can they be trust? He was taking a pretty big risk going by himself. But he wouldn't let anyone go with him. The phone started ringing on my desk. I practically ran to it and quickly picked it up. 
> 
> "Doggett." I tried to sound as professional as possible incase it wasn't Mulder. 
> 
> "Hey Dogman its me, listen meet me at Melvin's place for a beer." I knew it was Mulder, he was acting like this incase the place was bugged. 
> 
> "Sure, see you soon." 
> 
> I hung up the phone and saw Dana already waiting for me at the door. We were at The Lone Gunmen's place less than five minutes later. Mulder opened the door. Dana walked in first and then I followed closing and locking the door behind me. 
> 
> "Who was the source?" Was my first question. 
> 
> "Turned out to be Gibson." 
> 
> "But its not safe for him." Dana exclaimed. 
> 
> "He said not to worry about him. He can look after himself." 
> 
> "So what did he tell you?" 
> 
> "He said the super soldiers wanted Monica for information. Apparently when she was still Samantha she over heard something Bill Mulder and Cancer Man discussed and then saw or heard a code. They want to know what that code was." 
> 
> "Why? What's the code for?" 
> 
> "He didn't explain that. I don't think he knew." 
> 
> "What else did he say?" Dana asked. 
> 
> "To ask the Gunmen about some tracking devices." We all looked towards the Gunmen who looked a little shocked. 
> 
> zIt was Frohike's idea!" Langly blurted out. 
> 
> "What tracking devices?" Dana asked. 
> 
> "We kinda put tracking devices in all of you. Incase we needed to track you for any reason." 
> 
> "How did you get them into us without us knowing?" I asked, a little pissed off at not knowing anything about this. 
> 
> "You don't want to know." Langly said and I realised something. I really didn't want to know. 
> 
> "Okay, does Monica have a tracking device in her?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "Yep. We can track it for you now. We would have don't it sooner but we had no idea what was going on." Langly told us as he sat at his computer and started working. 
> 
> "That's okay, just track it now." Mulder said. It was a few minutes before Langly said anything. 
> 
> "Got her." 
> 
> "Where is she?" I needed to know before I lost my mind. 
> 
> "An abandoned warehouse building about 30 minutes away." 
> 
> "Call Skinner, tell him to assemble a team to go in. Were going ahead of them." I ordered. Dana instantly took out her phone and began to tell Skinner everything. Once we where all ready. Including the Gunmen who insisted on helping Dana came up to me. 
> 
> "Skinner said he can have a team ready in the hour. And for us not to do anything stupid before he gets there with the team." 
> 
> "He expects us to sit around and wait? No way, as soon as we get there we are going in." 
> 
> "I agree with you John. But we still have to be careful." 
> 
> "We will be. Come on we're ready." We all jumped in the Gunmen's van and Mulder started driving to the warehouse. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV**
> 
> What if everything they are telling me is true? What if everything I believed, everything I saw isn't real. If John wasn't here maybe I would have thought differently. But I trust him and what he says. He says it isn't true. He says that Ive been living in a dream world. He has the evidence to back it all up. And I have nothing against the evidence. A knock on the door disrupts me from my thoughts. Im now back in the white room and am sitting in the corner with my knees up towards my chest. I look up and see John enter. 
> 
> "Hey Mon. Dana's here. She brought William with her." I look up and see Dana walk in with William in her arms. 
> 
> "Hey Monica, its good to see you. You're looking well. William has missed his aunt Monica." We both look at the baby in her arms who is now look at me. "Would you like to hold him?" She doesn't wait for an answer, she places him in my arms. Her and John sit on the floor, one on either side of me. I look at William in my arms and cant help but start to cry. I cant help but think of Lana. How much I wanted it to be her in my arms. To be at my apartment with John beside me. As I cry Dana takes William back into her arms. "I'll visit you tomorrow Monica okay." She stands up and leaves the room. John places his arm around my shoulders and I cry into his. 
> 
> zIts okay. Everything is going to be fine." John whispers in my ear as he strokes my hair. 
> 
> "No it isn't." I tell him. 
> 
> "All you have to do is get better. Accept that all these alien conspiracies and everything isn't real. And then we can get married and have that baby girl youve been talking about. Lana you named her. We can have that. All you have to do is let the doctors help you." He places a gentle kiss on my temple. 
> 
> Maybe hes right. Maybe everything I believed to be true was really a lie. John wouldn't say these things if it wasn't true. Maybe I should let the doctors help me. Just as that thought runs through my mind the door opens and in walks in the man I knew as Cancer man, but now know as doctor. 
> 
> "Are you ready to let me help you Monica?" 
> 
> I look from him to John. I want to be with him. I would do anything for him. I want to have that little girl Ive dreamed about. I was ready to get the help I needed. I looked back up at the doctor and nodded my head. Yes I was ready to let him help me. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **DOGGETT POV**
> 
> We arrived in less than half an hour. But we couldn't get to close. Frohike opened the window and looked at the building through binoculars. 
> 
> "Abandoned my cute ass." 
> 
> "What is it?" Dana asked. 
> 
> "Guards, fences, security codes to enter." 
> 
> "How many guards?" I asked him. 
> 
> "Not many, if they stay where they are standing now we should be able to get by them without them even noticing." 
> 
> "What about cameras?" 
> 
> "See that power box that we are conveniently parked next to. Langly can hack into the system and screw with the cameras." 
> 
> "How?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "Ever seen the film Speed? He can do it just like that, make the same recording go over and over again." 
> 
> "What about codes to get in?" Dana asked. 
> 
> "I can hack into the security system and get you in." 
> 
> "So we go in, find Monica and get the hell out of there as fast as possible before Skinner shows up with the task force. Simple." I couldn't help but state. Mulder, Dana and I quickly jump out of the van and make our way to the fence. Mulder pulls out a pair of pliers and starts cutting the wire. We try to keep as low as we can to the ground. Mulder pulls back the wire and ne at a time we crawl through. Slowly we make our way to the front door. Keeping out of site of the guards. Mulder whispers into the little wire he has. 
> 
> "Front door guys." 
> 
> A second later it buzzes us in. We walk through the empty corridors. Everything is white. We look up and see a camera pointing right at us. Mulder listens in his ear for a second. 
> 
> "Frohike says they cant see us, he says Monica is in the room at the end of the corridor. But there is also someone else in there with her." He whispers and we continue to walk down the corridor. We get to the door that leads to the room Monica is in. Mulder and Dana are on one side and Im on the other. I slowly turn my head and look inside. I have to bite my tongue so I don't yell out. 
> 
> "What is it?" Dana mouths. 
> 
> "Knowle Rohrer." I mouth back to her. The last time I had seen him was when Shannon had put her hand literally through him and they both went into the water. That was over a year ago. 
> 
> "John." I quickly turn around as I hear my name being whispered. 
> 
> "Shannon?" I cant believe my eyes. "You're apart of this?" 
> 
> "Yes. Here." She hands me a syringe filled with a blue substance. 
> 
> "What the hell is this?" 
> 
> "Something that will kill Knowle once and for all." She starts to leave. 
> 
> "Wait! What is he doing to Monica?" Shannon turns back around. 
> 
> "Get in there quick, he's nearly got her." And then she turns around for a final time, this time none of us stop her. 
> 
> "So what's the plan now?" Mulder whispers. 
> 
> "Get in, kill Rohrer, grab Monica and get the hell out of here." I hand him the syringe. "You take Rohrer down, I'll grab Monica." He nods and takes the syringe. "On 3.z I whisper. And with my fingers I count. 1. 2. 3. We force the door open and charge a Knowle. Im in front and he quickly pushes me down. He then grabs Dana by the neck and smiles as he holds her there. Mulder quickly injects the syringe into his arm when he isn't look. Knowle drops Dana to the floor and pushes Mulder to the ground hard. 
> 
> zIts to late. I've nearly got what I need from her." He begins to laugh evilly, but stops suddenly. He looks at his arm and sees it turning grey. He looks at his other arm and sees the same thing. We all watch as his whole body turns grey and then he dissolve into a pile of dust on the floor. Once we get over the shock of watching him die. I turn my attention to Monica. She's laying on the floor. Not moving. She has some sort of blind over her eyes and ears. I reach down and feel for a pulse. I let out a breathe I didn't know I had been holding when I felt it. 
> 
> "Monica." I shake her shoulder. She seems to jump and look around the room even though she still has the blind on. I can see tears start to come down her cheeks through the material. "Monica! Come back!" I practically yell. When she doesn't come out of it I quickly remove the blind from her eyes. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV**
> 
> "Okay Monica. I want you to listen to me carefully." Dr Spender is now kneeling on the floor next to me with a notepad in his hands. Im laying down on my back with my eyes closed. "I want you to remember when you were a little girl. Its night and you have just awoken from a nightmare. You make your way to your parents room." The memory of this flashes before my eyes. "But you stop at the stair railing. You can hear your Daddy talking to someone. You listen to what is being said. You watch as your Daddy places something the other man gave him into a secret place. What happened afterwards?" 
> 
> He whispers questions to me as I remember the events of that night. Where was the safe. What was the combination? I saw everything. I remembered the nightmare that had woken me up. I remember the smell of cigarette smoke. I remember everything about that night. I'm about to tell him where the safe was when I felt a hand on my shoulder and my name being whispered. I jumped. 
> 
> "What the hell was that?" 
> 
> "What was what?" 
> 
> "A hand was on my shoulder." I didn't tell him about hearing my name being whispered. I knew the voice but I couldn't recognise it 
> 
> zIt was just an hallucination. Now back to that night. Where was the safe." I hear my name being whispered again. John. It was John. He was telling me to come back. Dr Spender looked at me in anger and grabbed me by the shoulders and held me down to the floor. 
> 
> "WHERE WAS THE SAFE?" He squeezes my shoulders and I yell out in pain. Then a light flashes before my eyes and I have to close them tightly at the brightness. When I open them I see John leaning over me. 
> 
> "John?" What the hell was going on. Where the hell am I? 
> 
> zIts okay Monica. You're safe." I was hallucinating again. I pulled away from him. And went as far into the corner as I could go. 
> 
> "Monica what's the matter?" John asked worried. 
> 
> "This isn't real. None of this is real." 
> 
> "What are you talking about?" Its then that I see Mulder and Dana in the room as well. 
> 
> "You're not here. You're in my head. Nothing was ever real. It was all in my mind." I close my eyes tightly trying to make the hallucination go away. 
> 
> "Monica we ARE real. Were here to take you home. Lana is waiting for you when you get home." John said firmly. 
> 
> "Lana." I whisper. 
> 
> "That's right. We can raise her together. Monica we can be a family but you have to let us get you out of here." 
> 
> I look at him and realise that it was truly John. I had been tricked. This was the real world. They had tricked me. Making me think I was insane. Making me think that everything I believed, everything I was, was a lie. When that was a lie. 
> 
> "John." I practically fall into his arms and cry against his shoulder. He gently strokes my hair and hold me tight. 
> 
> zIts okay. You're safe. We're gonna take you home." Just then there is a huge crash outside. Mulder and Dana look outside and smile. 
> 
> "Skinner just got here with the task force." Mulder tells us. I look up at John and cant help but give him a sweet and passionate kiss. I pull back and look into his eyes. 
> 
> "Take me home." I whisper. He nods his head with a smile and picks me up in his arms. I place my arms around his neck and he lifts me off the floor and carries me outside to the waiting ambulance. Where I am quickly load and rushed to the hospital. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **DOGGETT POV**
> 
> I couldn't believe what they had done to Monica. They had made her think everything was a lie. That everything she believed to be true was just insanity. I don't know if they got what they wanted from her. I will have to ask her when the doctors says she okay to talk. I was in the waiting room of the hospital. I had been waiting for about half an hour. Mulder and Scully had stayed behind to help Skinner arrest everyone involved. 
> 
> "Mr Doggett?" I look up and see a doctor standing at the door. 
> 
> "How is she?" 
> 
> "Follow me." I follow him out the room and walk beside him as he leads me to Monica's room. He talks while we walk. "Ms Reyes is fine. Extremely tired. Dehydrated. A little bruised and she is very confused at the moment." 
> 
> "She will okay though, right?" 
> 
> "She'll be fine with a little time and some tender loving care." We are were now standing outside Monica's hospital room. 
> 
> "How long until I can take her home?" 
> 
> "I want to keep her in over night, to re-hydrate her and make sure there are no other affects of whatever it was that was done to her." 
> 
> "Thank you Doctor." He leaves and I enter the room. Shes asleep. She looks peaceful. I sit on the chair next to her bed and take her hand in both of mine. Everything I have felt over the past 24 hours hits me. I nearly lost her. She was taken away from me. I didn't do a thing to prevent it. I didn't protect her like I promised her I would. I didn't do a damn thing to stop it. Tears silently ran down my cheeks. 
> 
> "John." I heard her sigh. I looked at her face and her eyes fluttering open and then her focusing on me. I couldn't help but burst into tears. She reached for me and pulled me to her. I was leaning over her bed. Her arms wrapped around me and mine around her. We both cried. We cried for a long time. I don't know how long it was until we pulled apart. I just know it was a long time. I pulled back and looked in her eyes. Looked at her. God how much I had missed her. I lean forwards and gently place my lips on hers. Its soft and gentle. Silently telling her how I feel and how much I love her. I pulled back and saw that she felt the same. No words were spoken between us. We didn't need to speak to communicate. As I sat back down in my seat she gently drifted into a well deserved sleep. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV**
> 
> Before I opened my eyes for the second time since coming to the hospital I knew who was in the room. John, Lana and Mulder. I opened my eyes and saw all three of them. Mulder saw me and smiled a huge grin. 
> 
> "Welcome back to the land of the living sleepy head." He smiled. 
> 
> "Thanks Mulder." I laugh. 
> 
> "Look who came to see you." John said and nodded down to the little girl in his arms. Lana giggled and reached out for me. Mulder helped me sit up and then I took Lana into my arms. 
> 
> "Hey there sweetheart. I've missed you. Where you a good girl?" 
> 
> "She sure was. William loved playing with her and she loved it as well." I smile at the mental image that gave me, I tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't stop it. I was so tired. 
> 
> "I think I should go and let you guys talk. Lana can stay with us tonight. William will love that." I kissed Lana's little temple and handed her to Mulder, who waved his good byes and left the room for the night. John turned to look at me and I smiled at his. He took my hand in his. 
> 
> "How are you feeling?" 
> 
> "Better. A little tired but other than that fine." I reassure him with a squeeze of his hand. 
> 
> "I need to ask you. You can talk to me about anything you know that. What did they do to you?" My smile faded, I looked away from him as I found my words. 
> 
> "They made me believe everything was a lie. You were there and telling me if I let the doctors help me we could be a family. They convinced me that this world wasn't real, that I had imagined it." 
> 
> "Oh God Monica. Im sorry I didn't find you sooner." 
> 
> "It's not your fault. I don't blame you." 
> 
> "We got information saying that they wanted some information from you. A code or hidden object." 
> 
> "Just before you got me out, I was talking to the doctor, he was giving me some memories back and I saw Bill Mulder place some files in a safe that was hidden. The doctor told me to tell him where it was." 
> 
> "And did you?" 
> 
> "No. Any longer and I may have." We where silent for a few moments. 
> 
> "Monica I want to ask you something Ive never asked you before and I probably should have asked you this a long time ago." 
> 
> "Okay. Should I be worried?" 
> 
> "No, at least I don't think so." He helped me so I was sitting straight up with my legs and feet hanging of the side of the bed. He looked so nervous. He took a deep breath and I watched him get down on one knee. Oh my God. Was he about to do what I think he is? No, he hasn't given any sign that he wants this. He never mentioned becoming more committed. I watched in amassment as he reached into his jacket pocket. "Monica. I love you with everything that I am. Ever since I met you I was drawn to you. I couldn't forget about you even if I tried. And I know that I will never feel this way about anyone ever again. Monica, will you marry me?" I gasp as he produced the most beautiful ring in a gorgeous little blue box. 
> 
> 'Yes, of course." He slipped the ring on my finger and placed his lips on mine. I opened up instantly. I couldn't believe he wants to marry me. I was prepared to just be boyfriend and girlfriend for the rest of our lives. Only in my dreams had we ever been husband and wife. Now those dreams were becoming reality. We didn't speak as he laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Spooned together, we fell into a peaceful sleep. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **MULDER POV**
> 
> Scully and I went to the hospital early the next morning. I carried Lana in my arms. While Scully had a bag of clothes for Monica over her shoulder. Scully spoke to the doctors about how Monica was doing and when she would be able to be release. If she was anything like me she would already want to go home. The doctors said that she could go home now, but to have someone with her at all times, shes still a little week. We said thank you and made our way through the long hallways to her room. As much as you don't want to you look at the other patents. Wanting to see what they are going through. A lot of people where on there own in their hospital beds ready a magazine, eating some break, sleeping. Other had friends with then talk, laughing, forgetting the reason why theyre in the hospital in the first place. The best and worst of humanity under the same roof, I thought it was very ironic. 
> 
> We knocked gently on the door and waited for John to call us in. We enter and saw Monica sitting up in bed already and with a smile on her face. She looked a lot better than what she had last night. I could tell she had cried a little. Her eyes were slightly red, but the smile took it away. She must have talked to John last night and he must have helped her. Even though I didn't like Doggett when I first met him, I have to admit I wouldn't want to see my sister with anyone else. 
> 
> As soon as she saw us her face beamed with happiness. Especially at seeing Lana. Her arms instantly reached out for her, I placed her in Monica's open arms and Monica instantly began talking to her in baby talk and cuddling her. I couldn't help but smile at the way Monica was with her. She was a natural mother. 
> 
> "So how are you feeling this morning?" Dana asked as she took a seat on the opposite side of Monica. 
> 
> "A lot better. Ready to get out of here that's for sure." I couldn't help but laugh. 
> 
> "The doctors says you can go home now if you wish, but to have someone with you at all times, since you're still weak." I explained to her. 
> 
> "As long as I can get out of here I don't care." She stood up, took the bag of clothes we had bought with us and went into the bathroom to change. Doggett, Scully and I waited in silence for her to come out and when she did she looked like her old self again. 
> 
> "Ready?" John asked as he handed Lana back to her. 
> 
> "You bet. You ready to go now sweetheart?" She asked Lana in a childish voice, Lana squealed in delight. 
> 
> "I think that's a yes." I said and we all left. John drove Monica and Lana in his car, while Scully and I followed behind in ours. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **SCULLY POV**
> 
> To me, Monica had recovered way to easily. I wanted to ask her what had happened. But I didn't want to push her. I knew she was hiding something. I just didn't know what exactly. They had done more than we thought and more than she had said. In the car, while Mulder drove, following Johns car was the perfect time to talk to Mulder. 
> 
> "Do you think Monica's hiding something?" He looked at me in shock. 
> 
> "Like what?" 
> 
> "I don't know. She's just recovered awfully fast and seems way to happy from what we know was done to her." 
> 
> "Well maybe she's a fast healer." 
> 
> "I'm not sure." 
> 
> He doesn't reply straight away. I can tell he's thinking things over in his head. It was a couple of minutes before he finally talked. 
> 
> "What do you think shes hiding?" 
> 
> "I'm not sure exactly, but its definatley something. Do you think we should ask her?" 
> 
> "I don't think so. At least not right now. If she doesn't bring anything up herself in the next day or two, then I'll ask her." 
> 
> The rest of the way to Johns house in spent in silence. I cant help but wander what they did to Monica. Was it more than we thought? More than she told us? We know that they tried to trick her into telling them what they wanted to know. We just don't know how or why. Did she? I hoped Monica told us before we asked her. I hope for everyone's sake that she tells at least one of us what happened. So we can make sure that nothing like that ever happens to any of us ever again. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV**
> 
> It felt good to be home. Well Johns house, but I spend so much time there its just like home. I know everyone wants me to tell them what had happened to me. But I couldn't. I told what I could to John, but I couldn't tell him any more than what I did. It would be to hard. Thoughts of it all going around in my head. Which is the real world? This one or the other? Am I mad for believing that this is the real world. I couldn't think about it. The more I did the more insane I felt. Even if this world isn't real, it seems a hell of a lot better than the other. As John, Lana and I entered the house Mulder and Scully pull up into the driveway and park their car next to Johns. Once we are all inside and sitting down in the front room, everyone relaxes. 
> 
> "Anyone want to order a pizza for lunch or something?" I suggested. 
> 
> "Didn't you eat the lovely hospital food?" Mulder grinned over at me. 
> 
> "No way." 
> 
> "I'll go order the pizza and get us some drinks." John said as he stood up. I looked at Lana on the floor who was now happily amused with a little stuffed teddy bear she was playing with. 
> 
> "So Monica how are you feeling?" Dana asked me. 
> 
> "I'm fine, just a little tired." 
> 
> "What do you think the Super Soldiers wanted from you?" Dana suddenly asked. I could tell Mulder hadn't wanted her to ask me that. He started fidgeting nervously. 
> 
> "I don't know." 
> 
> "Yes you do." She stated simply. At this point John came back into the room and saw us in a staring contest. Seeing who would back down first. 
> 
> "What's going on in here?" 
> 
> "Monica wont tell us what they wanted from her." Dana told him, not taking her eyes off of me. 
> 
> "I told you, I don't know." 
> 
> "You're lying. You do know. What did they do to you?" 
> 
> zIts none of your business." 
> 
> "Yes it is when it puts Mulder or William in danger." 
> 
> "This doesn't!" 
> 
> "Yes it does!" 
> 
> "You want to know what they did?" 
> 
> "Yes I do." 
> 
> "They made me think this world wasn't real. I thought my whole life, my entire existence was all made up. I thought I was insane. They made me believe it. In that place none of this was real. My entire life was all in my imagination." 
> 
> "What did they want from you though?" 
> 
> "They wanted to know about a meeting Cancer Man had with Bill Mulder. About some files that where hidden away. When I was little I was awake one night and saw them talking. I saw where the files went and I heard what they were talking about." 
> 
> "What was in the files?" 
> 
> "I don't know." I whispered. 
> 
> "We need to find out." Mulder said. 
> 
> "Why?" I just wanted to forget this. 
> 
> "It may be important. And unless we have whatever is in those files maybe they will try and take you again." Mulder explained. I nodded my head. Agreeing with him. "Do you remember where it was hidden?" 
> 
> "Yeah." 
> 
> "Skinner has given you a week off to recover. Feel up to taking a trip?" Mulder asked me. 
> 
> "Now wait a goddamn minute! She's not up for taking a trip. She needs the week to recover not go back down memory lane with you." John stated. 
> 
> "It's her decision." Both of them look towards me for my answer. 
> 
> "I'll go." John leaves the room, I wince as I hear the bedroom door being slammed shut. 
> 
> "Go up to him." Dana whispered. I nodded and made my way up the stairs. I slowly open the door. I find John sitting at the end of the bed. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **DOGGETT POV**
> 
> "John?" 
> 
> I look up at hearing her call my name. SHe takes a seat next to me on the bed. I instantly pull her into my arms and cant help but let all the emotion Ive been feeling out. 
> 
> "I don't want you to go with Mulder." I tell her as I pull away a little. My arms are still wrapped around her waist. Hers are still around my neck. 
> 
> "Why not?" 
> 
> "I don't want to see anything happen to you." 
> 
> "Nothing will happen to me. Mulder will protect me and it wont be for more than a couple of days at the most." 
> 
> "I cant lose you." 
> 
> "You wont ever lose me." 
> 
> "Why do you have to go? Answer me that." 
> 
> "I just need to. I need to know who I am, who I was and where I came from." 
> 
> "Just promise me you'll always have your weapon on you and you'll be careful." 
> 
> "I promise." I lean down and place my lips gently on her. She responds with a soft kiss. We pull apart and I lena my forehead against her. "Neither Mulder or Scully have noticed the ring yet." I look down at the engagement ring on her finger. She laughs slightly. 
> 
> "Guess they're not as observant as they think." 
> 
> "Want to go and tell them?" 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **MULDER POV**
> 
> I couldn't believe Dana had come right out with it. I was planning on giving Monica at least a day to recover and relax. Once she goes upstairs to follow John I turn to Dana. 
> 
> "I thought I was going to ask her in a couple of days." 
> 
> "We need to know now. The information could be important. The sooner we know the information the better." 
> 
> "I guess you're right." I tell her, I expect to see her smile but I see that she has a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" 
> 
> "I don't want you to go." 
> 
> "I have to. I have to help Monica remember and we have to get those files." 
> 
> "Promise me you'll be careful." 
> 
> "You know I will." I pull her into my arms as she cries into my chest. I gently stroke her hair as she cries, not stopping for a long time. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV**
> 
> Three days later is when we leave. We leave Friday night, so I can be back for work on Monday. I don't know why but Im scared. I know I shouldn't be but I am. Im silent for the plane journey, the car journey to the motel. I can tell that Mulder has noticed how quiet I have been, but he hasn't said anything. Im guessing hes just as scared. But like me wont admit it. I wait in the car as he goes up to the front desk of the motel. I wander what is taking him so long. Hes been gone a little longer than I thought hed be. I turn on the radio, I couldn't stand the silence of the car. Just me and my thoughts. It was deafening. Mulder runs back to the car quickly. It's raining very heavily. He quickly sits back into the drivers seat. 
> 
> "We have a little problem." He says. 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "The motel is full, the guy at the front desk said everywhere is booked solid. There's some kind of festival in town so all the tourists are in town for it." 
> 
> "So we have nowhere to stay?" I ask him. 
> 
> "Well, that's not entirely accurate. I never ... I never sold the old house. Our house and I never got rid of anything." He tells me. I know what he's think. He wants to stay at the house. "We don't have to. Im sure we can find somewhere else." 
> 
> "No. Its okay. We can stay at the house." He looks a little shocked. 
> 
> "Are you sure?" 
> 
> "I'm sure." 
> 
> I don't want to talk anymore. Then I may tell him how afraid I am to go back in that house. I don't want him to think any less of me. I know eventually I will get all my memories back. The past couple of nights I have been having some dreams from my childhood. During the day I would have visions of my forgotten past. Maybe with me visiting my old house, maybe I can get all of the memories back. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **MULDER POV**
> 
> She thinks I don't know. But I do. I know how scared she is. How frightened she is of going back to the house. Im afraid to. But I don't think its anything compared to what she is feeling. We drive to the house in silence. The radio playing, making the silence between us that little bit more bearable. I pull the car into the driveway. 
> 
> "Here we are." I say. 
> 
> "Yep." 
> 
> "Are you okay?" I notice her go a little pale and her breathing deepen slightly. 
> 
> "Just give me a minute." She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths before taking off her seat belt and opening the car door. We both quickly grab out bags from the back of the car and run to the front door. I fiddle around with the keys before I manage to get it in the lock and turn the key. We both quickly step into the house and I shut and re-lock the door behind us. I turn back and look at Monica. She's silently crying. Tears are running down her cheeks but she makes no sound. She's looking into the living room. I walk up behind her and place my arms around her. 
> 
> "Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear. 
> 
> "I remember this house. I remember somethings." 
> 
> "That's good." We sit down on the couch, she rests her head on my shoulder while one of my arms is around her shoulders and the other has taken her hand in mine. 
> 
> "My whole life, I thought I would never remember. I would live my life with no knowledge of what had happened to me. Where I came from. If I had any family out there. I always thought I would feel empty inside." 
> 
> "And now? What do you feel?" 
> 
> "Complete. For the first time in my life I feel whole. There was always a piece of my heart missing and now its not. Its just a little overwhelming." 
> 
> "I understand." 
> 
> We are silent as we both reflect on this very moment. Our entire lives had been spent searching for the truth. And now the truth had been found. We had found each other We had so much time to make up for. But now wasn't the time. We had come here to find what the Super Soldiers wanted. 
> 
> "Monica, we need to find what the Super Soldiers wanted." 
> 
> "I know." 
> 
> "Do you remember?" 
> 
> "Bill Mulder hid it away. After the Cancer Man gave it to him." 
> 
> "Where did he hide it?" I asked her. She stood up and motioned for me to stand as well. I was confused but did as she asked. She flipped the sofa cushions off of the sofa and onto the floor. My eyes widen at what I saw. There was what looked like a little locked door at the bottom of the sofa. It was locked. 
> 
> "We need a key." 
> 
> "He had a key in his hands, I remember seeing him use it." 
> 
> "Do you remember where he put it?" She closes her eyes to try and picture it. Remember that night. But she shakes her head in frustration. "Hey its okay. I'm the master at locks." 
> 
> "I do remember you reading my diary." She tells me and gives me a little glare. 
> 
> "I'm sorry, it was just so tempting to read." I tell her in a childish voice as I begin to try and open the lock. 
> 
> "You're not sorry, you just wanted to see what I wrote about you." 
> 
> "Okay, that's true." A few seconds later the lock unlocks. "Told you I was the master." I open the door and see a folder inside. I pick up the folder and can see how old it is. I blow the dust off of it and open it. Inside a small vile falls to the floor. Monica picks it up as I have a quick read through the large file. I could hardly believe what I was reading. I couldn't help but let my mouth hang open in shock. Monica must have noticed the look on my face. 
> 
> "What is it? What does it say?" 
> 
> I hand her the folder and she to quickly reads through it. She has the same reaction that I had. Shock. She looks up at me, by the look on her face I can tell she wants to laugh and she wants to cry all at once. But she doesn't know what reaction to have at this information. She only says one thing. 
> 
> "Oh my God." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **REYES POV**
> 
> I couldn't believe what I was reading. This was the last thing I was expecting to find. I don't know what to do. Cry. Pass out. Scream. Yell. Laugh. I just didn't know what to do. It was to amazing. Everything we had ever wanted to know was now right in our hands. All of the plans that had ever been made. All of the research that has ever been done. Everything we could need to know about how to destroy the Super Soldiers. To destroy the aliens. To save the world. IT was right under our noses the entire time of searching for the answers. The truth was now open. And now we had everything we could possibly need. I look up at Mulder and see he is thinking along the same lines as me. He doesn't know what to think or what to do, he stuck. Full of to many emotions in one go. His search for everything he had ever wanted to find was finally over. 
> 
> "What do we do now?" I ask him in a whisper. 
> 
> "We wait until the time is right, and then we kick some alien ass." 
> 
> "What do we do until then?" 
> 
> "We have a few things to do, I believe we have a wedding to plan, so what do you think of a Halloween wedding?" 
> 
> **THE END**   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
